1. Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate having improved electrical characteristics, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate, and a display apparatus having the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a substrate, and pixels arranged on the substrate. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor connected to a gate line and a data line, which are each disposed on the substrate. The thin film transistor receives a gate-on voltage through the gate line and an image signal through the data line.
The thin film transistor is used as a switching device in the display apparatus. A mobility of electric charges, which exerts influence on electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor, is determined depending on the state of a channel area of the thin film transistor, where charge carriers move through the channel area of the thin film transistor.